Ruina
by Eunika
Summary: Trochę dłuższa miniatura. Na poważnie, gorzko, przygnębiająco.


Udało mi się nareszcie napisać coś dłuższego (niż miniminiaturka). Ten tekst jest mi szczególnie bliski, bardzo osobisty. Cieszę się, że Wen, który nie odwiedzał mnie od września, łaskawie wrócił. Ten tekst jest dość poważny, smutny, trochę gorzki.

Za pomoc dziękuję **Diabełkowi**, **Minerwi**e i **Gondolier**.

Betowała niezastąpiona **Emcia666**.

**Ruina**

Była to jedna z tych długich, bezsennych nocy, kiedy nie mógł zasnąć z powodu matki, siedzącej na podłodze i opierającej łokcie na jego łóżku. Zazwyczaj po godzinie czy dwóch słyszał, jak jej przyspieszony oddech uspokaja się i staje się głęboki, i aż nienaturalnie równy, a jej głowa wymyka się ze słabnącego uścisku jej dłoni, zwisając teraz bezładnie w powietrzu. Gdy miał szczęście, zasypiała szybciej, w gorszych wypadkach długo głaskała go po twarzy, a on sztywniał i wzdrygał się na każde jej najdelikatniejsze dotknięcie. Czasami coś mówiła piskliwym głosem, starała się śpiewać mu kołysanki, zazwyczaj jednak tylko płakała, nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku oprócz sporadycznych, cichych jęków, gdy jej głos brzmiał tak rozdzierająco, zachrypnięty od krzyku. On leżał i starał się wtopić w prześcieradło, zniknąć, uciec, byle tylko znaleźć się z dala od jej palącego dotyku i przeszywającego głosu.

Tym razem jednak matka wpatrywała się w niego nienaturalnie wielkimi oczami, wypełnionymi cierpieniem. Trzymała jego dłoń, głaszcząc ją kciukiem po wierzchu.

- Dlaczego on mnie tak nienawidzi? – spytała, a jej cichy głos ugrzązł gdzieś na środku pokoju tak, że Severus cały czas go słyszał.

Dlaczego? Pytanie uderzyło go niczym piorun. Zmarszczył brwi. Właściwie to nigdy się nie zastanawiał, dlaczego ojciec jej tak nienawidzi. Od zawsze było, jak było, Severus nie pamiętał czasów, w których ich niewielkim domem nie wstrząsały głośne awantury. To należało już do rzeczywistości, to było częścią jego i tak naprawdę nie wyobrażał sobie innego życia, co wcale nie oznaczało, że go nie nienawidził.

Ojciec nie znosił magii i Severus nie mógł pojąć dlaczego. Magia była szalenie użyteczna. Sam widział, jak jego matka leniwym machnięciem różdżki przemieniła kulawy stołek w jego aktualne łóżko, które było całkiem wygodne. Zauważył też, że matka starała się nie czarować w obecności ojca, zwłaszcza gdy ten był w złym humorze.

Dopiero lata później zrozumiał swojego ojca. Szkoda, że zrozumienie nadeszło tak późno. Być może nie popełniłby tych przerażających błędów, które doprowadziły go do tego, czym jest teraz. Może nie czułby tego wszechogarniającego lęku, który paraliżował go i sprawiał, że zmuszał się do zginania nóg przed Czarnym Panem. Może nie byłby żałosnym tchórzem, który boi się nawet wymówić imienia kata swojego losu.

Severus uzmysłowił sobie, że nienawiść to piękne uczucie. Wiele lat budował swoje życie na nienawiści, ona dawała mu siłę i pozwalała zapomnieć. Ale strach potrafi zmienić rozkosz nienawiści w ból nie do zniesienia, w pogardę do samego siebie. Nienawidził go mocniej niż kogokolwiek innego, ale nie był w stanie nawet spojrzeć mu w twarz. To niszczyło bardziej niż każda noc spędzona z matką, cierpiącą przy jego łóżku.

Severus nienawidzi, nienawidzi, nienawidzi światła. Oraz hałasu – hałas to wrzask ojca, płacz matki, jej zachrypnięty głos, brzęk tłuczonego naczynia, huk palców ojca bębniących po blacie stołu, stuk puk, stuk puk, tak głośno, dźwięki gwałtem włażą Severusowi do uszu, trzask drzwi, łoskot rozbijanej butelki. Tylko w nocy wszystko cichnie – gdy zachodzi słońce, ojciec wychodzi i znika, by wrócić wraz z nadejściem świtu. Severus kuli się w kącie i zasłania oczy przed miażdżącym, hałaśliwym blaskiem ohydnej, mugolskiej latarni, która jest odbiciem dnia. W świetle znajduje się hałas. A on zabija.

Severus doszedł kiedyś do wniosku, że najbardziej nienawidzi swojej matki. Za jej bladość, spazmy, histeryczne błagania, za brak najmniejszego chociażby sprzeciwu. Nigdy nie wybaczy jej tego, że po wieczornej kłótni gotowa jest sterczeć przy jego łóżku całą noc i głaskać go po policzku, całować jego włosy i szeptać pieszczotliwe, tak obłudnie matczyne i raniące Severusa słowa. Jest większym tchórzem niż ojciec, który walczy ze swoim strachem, nawet jeśli już dawno przegrał i tylko udaje, że tego nie zauważył. Severus nienawidzi jej jeszcze bardziej, gdy wyciąga do niego swoje oślizgłe, długie, podobne do węży ręce, gdy prosi go, śmie podnieść na niego swoje oczy, drżąca i szkaradna. Pogardza nią bardziej niż samym sobą i nie wzrusza go, gdy grymas bólu pojawia się na jej twarzy po brutalnym kopnięciu ojca.

W głębi duszy cieszył się, gdy umarła. Dało mu to cały długi tydzień odpoczynku od głupiego Pottera, który po gryfońsku przejął się losem Smarkerusa - półsieroty i postanowił mu odpuścić. Kiedy oświadczono mu, że wyjedzie na pogrzeb, wzruszył ramionami.

Długo potem zastanawiał się, co robił przez cały tamten dziwaczny tydzień, aż do pogrzebu. Miał wrażenie, jakby to wszystko nie działo się naprawdę, jakby ta tchórzliwa żmija nadal żyła i pisała do niego listy w tajemnicy przed ojcem, pełne pustych słów miłości, nienaturalnej dumy i nic nie wartych pytań o wyniki jego eksperymentów z eliksirami. Tylko że od tamtej pory żaden z nich już do niego nie trafił i Severus czuł chłodną pustkę, gapiąc się tępo w sklepienie Wielkiej Sali każdego ranka, darmo wypatrując niewielkiej, rdzawobrązowej sowy o charakterystycznych, zielonkawych oczach.

Nie pamiętał, czy w ogóle obudził się w ten sobotni, słoneczny poranek, nie przypominał sobie, kto eskortował go na pogrzeb, ani jak wyglądała ta ceremonia. Ktoś coś do niego mówił, ktoś pocieszał, ktoś składał kondolencje.

Pamiętał tylko, że przed pogrzebem zaprowadzili go do jej trumny, pewni, że chce zobaczyć ją po raz ostatni. Gdy odsłonięto wieko, uderzyło go nadzwyczajne piękno matki, którego wcześniej nigdy nie dostrzegł. Długie, jedwabiste, czarne włosy spływały miękko po jej ramionach, usta po raz pierwszy nie wyrażały ani błagania, ani bólu, białe, chude ręce leżały wzdłuż tułowia, jej palce wydały mu się nagle nienaturalnie długie. Oczy miała zamknięte, ale Severus wiedział, że i tak nie mówiłyby nic. Nagle poczuł ogromny żal. _Chciał_, by żyła, pragnął jej dotyku, marzył o tych długich, ciepłych palcach głaszczących jego czoło. Przez moment nienawidził jej mocniej niż kiedykolwiek. Zostawiła go, podła, tchórzliwa żmija, odeszła bez pożegnania. Trwało to jednak bardzo krótko i Severus poczuł się zdradzony przez samego siebie. Z hukiem rzucił czarne wieko.

Czuł się bezradny. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, zniszczyć trumnę, żałował, że ona nie żyje. Mógłby jej wtedy w twarz wypluć wszystkie jej winy. Dlaczego nigdy nie powstrzymała ojca przed podniesieniem na niego ręki? Czemu skamlała o litość jak pies, czemu nie próbowała go ocalić? Dlaczego sprawiła, że nią pogardzał, że jej nienawidził, skoro tak gorąco pragnął ją kochać? Czemu akurat ona musiała być jego matką?

To były jego najszczęśliwsze wakacje. Raźnym krokiem po raz ostatni podszedł w stronę niedużego domu, który zdawał się emanować dziwacznym chłodem. Splunął w jego kierunku.

Żegnaj, ojcze.

Kiedyś zdał sobie sprawę, że od strachu bardziej dewastująca może być tylko zawiść. Potrafi opętać, zawładnąć całym umysłem człowieka, aż doprowadza go do zupełnej ruiny. On sam nigdy nie bał się Pottera, ale zazdrościł mu, chociaż oczywiście był to tylko jeden z wielu powodów ich wzajemnej nienawiści. Potter miał wszystko, czego nigdy nie miał Severus, mimo że wcale sobie na to nie zasłużył.

James Potter miał przyjaciół, niektórych gotowych oddać za niego swoje życie. Peter Pettigrew zdradził go, ale Potter nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział i nie cierpiał mąk, jakie wielokrotnie wycierpiał Severus, gdy tylko odkrywał zdradę ludzi, których uważał co najmniej za swoich sojuszników. Rodzice Pottera rozpieszczali go i dogadzali mu przez całe swoje życie, które skończyli, walcząc u boku swojego ukochanego syna.

I kiedy mały Harry Potter miał przybyć do Hogwartu, Severus na nowo doświadczył dziwnie znajomego bólu gdzieś w klatce piersiowej.

Nie chodziło nawet o jego ojca, do którego Harry Potter był bardziej podobny, niż to było w ogóle możliwe. Severus nie mógł przez całe życie nienawidzić tylko za parę przepychanek na korytarzu i kilka nieprzyjemnych zaklęć. Ale mimo że mały Harry Potter utracił wszystko i mimo, że wychowywali go mugole, miał więcej niż Severus. Codziennie odnajdywał w sobie olbrzymi dar, jaki ofiarowała za niego Lily.

Oddała siebie za swojego syna. Była w stanie sprzeciwić się najpotężniejszemu czarnoksiężnikowi na świecie, podczas gdy jego matka nawet nie próbowała przeciwstawić się żałosnemu mugolowi, którego mogła powstrzymać jednym leniwym machnięciem różdżki! Czym Potter zasłużył sobie na matkę, która uczyniła swoją największą siłę z miłości, będącą jednocześnie największą słabością matki Severusa?

Powroty bywają trudne, ale tak ciężkiego jak ten Severus nigdy później już nie przeżył. Aportował się z cichym pyknięciem i od razu oślepił go blask znajomej latarni.

Dom znajdował się naprzeciw niego, teraz, zdawałoby się, wielki, majestatyczny, potężny niczym średniowieczna twierdza. W żadnym z okien nie paliło się światło, ale Severus czuł, _wiedział,_ że go tam zastanie.

Stara, zardzewiała furtka skrzypnęła przeraźliwie i Severus poczuł, jak serce podskakuje mu do gardła. Stary, znajomy hałas oświetliła latarnia, a on miał ochotę schować się za drzewem jesionu, który ukrywał go już tysiące razy wiele lat temu. Chwiejnym krokiem zbliżył się do drzwi wejściowych. Były uchylone, zapraszały go.

Stał przed nimi długo, w milczeniu przysłuchując się znajomym dźwiękom, które wracały i na nowo nawiedzały jego uszy. Płacz matki, łoskot tłuczonej butelki, _stuk puk_, palce na blacie stołu, _stuk puk, stuk puk_, jej chrapliwy oddech, śmiech ojca, obrzydliwy, niski śmiech…

Zdecydowanym krokiem przestąpił próg i znalazł się w przedpokoju. W prawo kuchnia, w lewo salon, tam, na parapecie, czasami siadały gołębie, które częstował kawałkami skórki od chleba.

Z salonu sączył się strumyczek wąskiego, pomarańczowego światła i Severus ruszył w tym kierunku. Z każdym krokiem hałas narastał, _stuk puk,_ gołębie gruchały, butelka znów spadała z trzaskiem, _stuk puk_…

- Kto tu jest?

Severus zamarł bez ruchu, rozpoznając tak dobrze znany mu i niesłyszany od lat, niski, zimny głos. Ręce trzęsły mu się jak w febrze, miał wrażenie, że zaraz odpłynie i już nigdy nie wróci. Na zawsze pozostanie tu, zawieszony między płaczem matki, trzaskiem drzwi, a hukiem bębniących o blat palców ojca, _stuk puk…_

- Kto tu jest?

Wysoka, chuda postać wychynęła zza salonowych drzwi, aby nagle zatrzymać się jak wryta i złapać głośno powietrze.

Severus wbił wzrok w podłogę. Czuł, że pali go wstyd, bał się, nadal się bał, nawet teraz nie odważył się spojrzeć w te czarne, zimne oczy. Czego się bał? Ujrzeć w tych oczach odbicie przeszłości, usłyszeć wrzask konającej matki, czy zobaczyć w nich… siebie?

Musiał z tym raz na zawsze skończyć. Uniósł głowę, która ważyła teraz ponad tonę, zebrał wszystkie siły i zdobył się na tak często przez ojca używany sarkastyczny uśmieszek.

- Severus – wychrypiał. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że głos uwiązł mu w gardle i miał niebywałe trudności z wydaniem jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. – Twój syn.

Zapadła jeszcze straszniejsza cisza, podczas której ojciec omiatał go wzrokiem. Analizował dokładnie każdą część jego ciała, śledził najdrobniejszy ruch.

- Czego tu szukasz? – zapytał w końcu ostro, a nie doczekawszy się od Severusa odpowiedzi, wrzasnął: - Wynoś się stąd, potworze! Zejdź mi z oczu! Nie chcę cię już więcej widzieć, pokrako!

Severus poczuł, jak jakaś niemożliwa do okiełznania siła pcha go do przodu, rzuca na ojca. W jednej chwili powalił go na ziemię i wymierzył mu potężny cios pięścią w twarz.

„Potwór" wciąż dzwonił mu w uszach, raniąc dotkliwie.

- Sam jesteś potworem! – ryknął, uderzając mężczyznę z całej siły. – Zniszczyłeś mnie! Zniszczyłeś ją! Zabiłeś moją matkę!

Krzyki ojca wypełniły cały dom, ale Severus już ich nie słyszał. Czuł dziką radość, euforię, roznoszącą go energię, ciepła krew łaskotała jego dłonie, mieszając się z brudnymi łzami. Nagle zaczął się śmiać dziwnym, gardłowym, nieswoim śmiechem. Jego blade, poplamione krwią dłonie odnalazły szyję leżącego pod nim mężczyzny.

Krzyki nagle ucichły, gołębie uciekły z parapetu, zgasła pomarańczowa świeca w salonie. Śmiech urwał się, nabiegłe krwią oczy starszego mężczyzny zamilkły i przestały rzucać błagalno wściekłe błyskawice. Miotające się bezradnie ręce nagle opadły z hukiem na podłogę. Długie palce przestały bębnić, _stuk…_

Stała przy parapecie. Była piękna, dokładnie taka, jaką widział ją w dniu pogrzebu, tylko że jeszcze bledsza. Severus przestał, odwrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się do niej. Dygocząc, wstał i zaczął iść w jej kierunku. Zobaczył, że płacze, dokładnie tak samo jak kiedyś, gdy klęczała koło jego łóżka.

- Pomściłem cię – powiedział, jak tylko najciszej potrafił, ale jego głos i tak potoczył się echem po całym domu, a ona ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

- Nie płacz już, przestań wreszcie! – zawołał, klękając u jej stóp i próbując wtulić się w jej miękką szatę, swoimi rękami, mokrymi od krwi, szukał jej białych dłoni. – Błagam, przecież to już koniec!

Ale ona spojrzała na niego tylko raz, z jakąś dziwną mieszaniną zawodu i ogromnego bólu i zniknęła.

Stała się jego najstraszliwszym prześladowcą. Noc w noc pojawiała się przy jego łóżku, stojąc i tylko płacząc. Nie słyszała jego próśb, jego zaklęć, wyrywała swoje dłonie z jego uścisku. Pora nocy, która niegdyś dawała mu wolność i odpoczynek, teraz stała się jeszcze większą męką niż światło.

Dlatego zasypiał dopiero nad ranem, gdy jej zwiewna postać rozpływała się, zamieniając się w blady świt. Nocami siedział przy biurku albo w laboratorium, czytając książki, czy też warząc eliksiry.

Z czasem zauważył, że coraz częściej bębnił palcami o blat stołu, _stuk puk, stuk puk…_


End file.
